3 she dogs and a puppy 5: Trust
by Fleppy85
Summary: Sofia confides in Sara when she tells her, what's "wrong" with her. A conversation that let their relationship grow closer


"I like it that we're all together again." Greg smiled and got up. "I'll have a look at the pizza." The weather was too cold for a barbecue today. As much as they wanted to celebrate Jules' one week holidays in Vegas with one of their barbecues, there was no way they'd sit outside in the rain and the cold wind. There was another change too: They were in Greg's condo and not Saras.

"Don't forget the self made ice cream." Sofia called.

"That's your business, detective."

"Lazy puppy." Sofia got up and followed Greg in the kitchen.

"It's your kitchen too."  
Sara chuckled. First she wasn't sure if a shared condo of Sofia and Greg could work out, so far it worked out perfectly. Both had their own bathroom, both worked nights, both ate almost the same things, they fit perfectly together.

"Like an old married couple." Jules put her cell phone away. She had gotten a text message a minute ago.

"Yes, don't mention the old, they won't like it."

"I know."

"You got a text from Nina?"

"Yes." Jules' corner of her mouth moved up a bit. She had gotten around half a dozen text messages of Nina this evening. Sara didn't need to be a psychologist to see, there was something serious going on between her ex lover and this woman. Usually Jules ignored her cell phone when she was with her friends. Seeing her typing messages to Nina, seeing the smile on Jules' face, made it more than obvious to Sara: Jules was in love.

"Where's she from?"

"Come here." Jules demanded.

"What?"

"Come here. Please." Jules tapped on her lap. Sara walked to her, sat on her lap. Immediately Jules wrapped her arms around Sara, pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the cheek. With her lips still touching Sara's cheek, she went on talking:

"I won't leave Las Vegas, Sara. I promise I'll stay. There's no need to worry about that. Okay?"

"I didn't say…"

"I heard what you say and also what you didn't say."

"Jules…"

"I won't leave you, Sara. No matter who is wherever. I'll stay with you in Las Vegas. And now to your question you asked with words: Maryland."

"Does she know she's special to you?"

"I hope so, otherwise she should think about her job again. As a profiler she should know."

Sara smiled a bit. That was a very conservative comment for her friend.

"It's totally fresh."

"Serious or open?"

"I won't do open relationships anymore, I told you. Too much fuss."

"Why isn't she here?"

"Because it's fresh and we both have family in our places. You'll meet her very soon. I won't hide you or her."

"Are you two flirting again?" Greg came with the pizza in the room.

"You're only jealous that I've a hot brunette on my lap." Jules didn't bother to let Sara out of her arms.

"You don't know where I have her when you're not there."

"You have her in the condo next to yours."

"You think."

"I know."

"Will you stop fighting." Sofia brought the wine. "Sara, make them stop."

"You learn to live with that."

"I don't want to learn to live with that. Get on your own place, it's time to eat."

"Is she our mom?" Jules asked amused.

"PMS or something like that." Sara kissed Jules' cheek, slipped down her lap to sit next to her friend.

"Careful, Sidle."

"You can't scare me, I've my doc by my side. Only a few weeks and she'll be back…if I don't find a condo for you, will you stay here with me?"

"Sara, she's about to get another chick in her life, do you want them both in your condo?" Greg grinned. "I mean, you know our doc isn't an innocent school girl, I can't imagine you want front row seats for that."

"Maybe she wants to join." Sofia suggested.

"How does your new chick look like?"

"Not your business, Greg."

"Oh dear, she's getting snappy."

"Yeah, maybe she doesn't want to make Sara jealous…wants to keep her ex as a side dish."

"That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard, Sofia, and you know that!"

"I'm not Jules' side dish, I'm her main course." Sara kissed Jules softly and snuggled in her arms.

"You certainly look like that right now." Greg put some new pizza on their plates.

"She'll stay in my bed tonight. And then she can tell me about Nina." Sara grinned.

"Nina? So that's her name. I still want to see a picture."

"You don't deserve a picture."

Greg looked at Jules, moved forwards fast, grabbed her cell and leant back.

"Put that back. Now!"

"I'm sure there are some pictures of her in her; together with sloppy messages."

"Put it back on the table! Right Now!"

"Greg." Sara said calm and held her hand to Greg. He sighed and gave the cell phone to Sara.

"You're both boring today."

"Respect private life."

"I would have never looked in her messages and the picture folder and you know that."

"Don't tease her. She'll tell you if you stop teasing, and we'll meet Nina if we don't act like idiots, she has to be ashamed of."

"I'm proud of you, you would be such a good psychologist." Jules grinned at Sara.

"No thanks. I've enough shit happens in my life, I don't need the shit of other people to know. I want people to tell me nice and happy things. For the rest I can watch the news."

"I can tell you that there's great self made ice cream waiting for you." Sofia offered.

"That I finished the paper work on our case." Greg added.

"And that I'll promise you to be back in a few weeks and that I'll stay. Less than two months left."

"See, that's what I like." Sara smiled. A lot of good things.

"What is about something good from your life?"

"I sit here with the three best friends I could wish for."

"Oh, she's sooo sweet." Greg bent over and kissed Sara. "We love you too, Sara."

* * *

"Are you allowed to stay in my bed or will you get in trouble for that?" Sara let her finger run over Jules's arm.

"Will she know?" Jules grinned.

"Yes, you won't lie to her."

"True." Jules got her arm around Sara. "She's with her parents tonight."

"Only tonight or the whole week?"

"For three nights and then probably back in Quantico."

"Can you go back sooner too?"

"I could, but I won't. I've four days for my patients and I want some time with you guys." Jules got her cell from the floor. With one hand she turned it on, searched in the folder and held the screen towards Sara. "That's Nina."

"Cute." Sara smiled. Long brown hair, a lot of curls and brown eyes. "You like brunettes."

"I like brown eyes. If I get some brown hair with that I'm very happy, yes. I told her a few things about you, she'd like to meet you."

"To check out if I'm danger for her?"

"No." Jules chuckled. "She knows that we're friends and nothing more. I think she knows how important you are for me and that if she wants to be important for me, she has to go along with you and the other two guys. I won't have another DD, I want somebody, who likes my friends."

"That's good to know."

"What about you? Aren't you due for another relationship? You've been single too long."

"I'm fine."

"I see you're fine, but are you happy?"

"I'm alright."

"Shall we hit the clubs this week and look for somebody special?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like looking for somebody. You can find a boyfriend for the blonde."

"I think I'll leave that to herself." Jules smiled.

"She isn't ready for a relationship." Sara simply said.

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing specific, I know she told you everything, or Misses Miller did. We're getting closer, but she has a problem to trust people and I can understand that. You need to be sure before you trust anybody with dark secrets of your past."

"She'll tell you, she trusts you."

"I think so. You know, she stayed a few times here."

"Of course she did, she did that all the times."

"No, she stayed _here_, right here were you are now."

"In your bed?"

"Yes." Sara expected some teasing comment on that. It was the perfect chance for Jules to say something about Sara and Sofia and their relationship.

"I told you, she trusts you."

"That all?" No tease? No questions of why? No suspicious looks like Sara was hiding something? Only, she trusts you?

"Yes. Just staying here with you is a big deal for her. I know, I don't have to tell you, not to hurt her because you'll never do that. I think she's quite stable, but she needs some more time and I'm not talking about a love relationship I talk about friendship. Trust."

"I made her kiss the sand."

"It will sound crazy, but I think it was a good way to start your relationship. It wasn't a fight, it was a statement. You got frustrated because you knew there was something that bothered her, that involved you somehow, she didn't trust you, thought you wouldn't care, you made a point, she found out, you really wanted to know, really cared, and you didn't blame her for reacting the way she did. Don't do it again, it was right this one time, the next time it will be wrong."

"I don't want to do that again! I don't want to attack anybody it's…too much like being my father or my mother."

"You're not your parents, you know that. One day I'll get that into the pretty smart head of yours." Jules kissed Sara's forehead. "And now close your eyes and try to sleep. You've got work to do tomorrow."

"So do you and you start before I do."

"I'll have got seven hours of sleep, that's enough." It was three in the morning, Jules had to be in her office at noon. Seven hours of sleep, two hours to get herself ready to work and reread the files of her patients. Five patients only, the good thing about having some more days for work, she could have shorter work days and see everybody. There was even an appointment with Misses Miller.

* * *

"Misses Miller, what a pleasure to see you again." Jules smiled and let Sofia in her office. "I'll see you next month, Marti. Good luck with the exams." She had a new assistant, a student of the university of Las Vegas.

"Thanks doc, good luck with the next tests."

"Thanks." She smiled and closed the door. Sofia had made herself comfortable on the couch, sipping on an ice cold coke, she had brought here herself.

"There are ten different kinds of tea."

"Ten different kinds of tea, that have all one in common: they're disgusting."

"You talked to the nasty brunette."

"We agree on that, yes." Sofia grinned.

"I heard you got along good."

"Very good."

"You spent some nights on my side of the bed."

"Yes. She dared me first and well, I've to say, it's nice to wake up and somebody is next to you."

"Are you ready for a new relationship? You can have that in one."

"That's the problem. I thought about that, going out to look for somebody and then I felt this pressure again. You know, you get to know somebody and the first thing they all want is sex. I doubt I'll find somebody, who's happy with holding me for a couple of weeks, so that I can build up some trust."

"You can give it a try, you can also talk about that first and whoever is worth having you, will give you all the time in the world."

"What would you do when your girlfriend tells you, she doesn't want any sex for the first weeks because she needs to build up some trust. You would leave her, thinking she's nuts or something like that."

"No."

"Okay, you're a psychologist, but anybody else thinks something like that."

"We need somebody special for you and this special person will give you all the time you need. Anybody else isn't worth being next to you."

"Are you sure we'll find somebody special in "Double Choc" on the weekend?"

"Are you looking for a woman, Sofia?"

"Huh?"

"You want to look at "Double Choc", chances are high, you'll find women interested in you and not men."

"Some are."

"We'll try. Otherwise, what's about sport? Aren't there any nice guys in the gym?"

"Nope, they all try to boost themselves and need only something for their ego."

"I see. We need to find somebody for you and somebody for Sara."

"She's looking?"

"She doesn't know it, but she needs somebody. She gets lonely a lot. Greg's busy with his condo, started his bowling nights, I'm away, you're the only one, who's left and she doesn't want to annoy you the whole time. So yes, she needs somebody."

"She doesn't annoy me, I like spending time with her. We don't bitch around, we only tease, it's fun." And the time with Sara was very important for Sofia. She needed this time, she could trust Sara.

"Tell her or even better, make her understand. If you tell her, she'll know, I told you and then she'll bitch and you might end up eating sand again."

"No, she won't do that again. She's still horrified about that, I've no idea why, it wasn't bad, I deserved it."

"I told her the same."

"Why do you know that I deserved it?"

"Because you both told me what happened and so yes, you deserved it."

"Thanks." Sofia pouted for a second before she smiled again. "I guess you won't tell me why she can't let go of this, do you think it's smart to ask her myself?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm not the shrink…psychologist…that's your job!"

"You're a smart woman, think smart."

Sofia thought for a few seconds. "I think if I ask in the right moment, I might get an answer. Or at least something, that I can use as an explanation. It's not a question I should ask her when other people are around."

"Yes. I can't promise you that you'll get an answer, but she won't yell at you, bitch around or something like that. She likes you, she trusts you."

"That's more I'd ever believed in. I mean, if somebody had told me a year ago, that Sara and me become friends, I'd have laughed my head off."

Jules just smiled.

"What?"

"You're cute. What a pity that I didn't want you."

"Uhm." Sofia snorted . "You didn't want me?"

"Sure. You kissed me in the department, nice try of getting me."

"Our lips never met plus you tried to get me into your bed, not bothering about the fact that you had a girlfriend. Where leaves that your moral, Misses Psychologist?"

"In the gutter."

"Yes."

"No I'm glad nothing happened between us."

"Yeah, you would leave me for Nina…when will we meet this woman?"

"This is your therapy, Misses Miller."

"Oh come on, don't try to change the topic. I want to know something about her. After you didn't say a word yesterday."

"Take a wide guess why."

"She's a hot brunette and you're scared Greg will steal her away."

"She's brunette, yes."

"And hot."

"You have to make that decision for yourself."

"Show me a photo."

"Why?"

"Since when do you hold back information about your lovers?"

"You'll meet her sooner or later."

"If you dare to leave Vegas…"

"Now you sound like Sara. I won't leave Vegas, I'll stay with you guys. Accept that you won't get rid off me that easily."

"I don't want to, I won't trust another psychologist."

"Trust an investigator."

"I might."

"Good."

"That won't let you off the hook."

"I know." Jules giggled. Her friends had made it very clear that she was supposed to stay in Las Vegas and she had no other intentions. This was her home town, this was the place she felt comfortable. There were no reasons to leave.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Sara looked surprised at her watch. It was six in the afternoon, she knew Greg was out, shopping and then straight to his bowling appointment, Jules had left to see her parents in the morning and Sofia was somewhere, Sara had no idea of. All of them had a key and no reason to ring the bell. It was too late for the post man, she didn't call a delivery service and her neighbors never bothered her.

A second ring made it clear, somebody wanted to see her, wanted to talk to her. She got up and opened the door. A woman was standing there.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jules Weinberg…I'm…"

"Nina." She recognized the woman of the photo, Jules had showed her two days ago.

"Yes. You must be Sara."

"I am…uhm…I thought you're in Maryland with your parents." Sara was a little bit caught by surprise.

"I was. Until this morning. I didn't tell Jules I stayed only a few days because I wanted to surprise her. If it doesn't suit that I'm here, I can leave and text her that I'm in a casino."

"If I send you away into a casino she'll kick my ass. Come in, she's with her parents, usually she should be back by now. Have a seat on the couch." Sara got her cell and dialed her speed dial number one, Jules.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Miss me?"

"Endlessly."

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Need something?"

"Yeah, bring some food, some pizza would be nice, salad."

"Alright. See you soon."

"Soon." Sara finished the call and looked at Nina. She looked like on the photo, Jules had shown her. Her long brown hair was curly, corkscrew curls, dark brown eyes, that were waiting for anything from Sara. Sara felt, the other woman wasn't happy to interrupt her day, to come uninvited to Sara's place.

"I thought it's Jules' place. She said she lives here, last level, I couldn't see her name on a door bell and tried both bells twice. I thought she might have forgotten to change the names because she said, she had moved recently."

"Actually she wants to move, all her stuff is with me. She wants to move into a new condo when she's done with the course in Quantico."

"Oh, then she gave me your address and that's why her name isn't down there."

"Yes. She gets her mail to her post box, I've the rest. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water, thanks."

"Water? No juice or something with taste."

"No, water is fine. Maybe I should get a casino room, I thought Jules has a condo and I can stay with her. Can you recommend anything?"

"Yes, wait a minute." Sara got Nina a water and herself an orange juice. She sat herself opposite of the other woman. Until Jules was back she could try to find out some details about Nina. Details, Jules didn't give her. Okay, she didn't ask for them.

"You can stay here. If Jules shifts her things a little bit, the bed in the guest room is free, at the moment everything is packed."

"She sleeps in your bed?"

"Yes." Sara smiled a bit. "Don't worry, nothing happened." Sara didn't want to pretend, she didn't know about the relationship of the two women. Or that they were about to have a relationship. There was no reason to play dump.

"I know. She told me she sleeps often in your bed. You're her ex and her best friend, an interesting combination and I can see in your eyes when you talk about her, that you love her. Not like a lover but like somebody, who's very valuable for you."

What was it with people that they always had to try to get into her head? Was it some kind of tick of psychologist? Did they always try to get into the heads of other people? Couldn't respect the privacy?

"Psychologist?" She tried not to sound too annoyed.

"Psychiatrist."

"Even worse."

„I know. I'll try not to get into your head, Sara. I don't like it when people do that with me. I try to respect the privacy of other people. But I thought, I can be straight forward of what I think of you and Jules from what I see and have heard."

"I'd appreciate you staying out of my head, I don't like people poking around my head. Not even Jules; she does it anyway."

"You're very important to her, I think she doesn't want to poke around, but she wants to make sure you're alright."

"She's very protective, yes."

"She loves you."

"Can you handle that?"

"I've to say when we met, I thought she was in love with you, that you were a couple or she wanted the two of you to be a couple. Then I found out it's another kind of love you feel for her and she feels for you. So yes, I don't get nuts when I know, she shares a bed with you, I don't want to scratch your eyes out, because she thinks of you a lot. And I know the biggest reason for her to stay in Vegas is you. Probably you're even the only reason why she stays here."

What was Sara supposed to say to that? She knew she was one reason why Jules stayed, she knew that Jules loved her and that it was very unlikely that they ever not shared a bed when they were alone. She was glad that Nina could handle these things.

A key got into the lock and the door got opened. Jules was back.

A few seconds later Sofia appeared in the living room, Jules right behind her.

"Look who…Nina!" Jules froze in the door frame. That was one of the rare times Sara saw her friend surprised.

"Hey."

"Look who is here." Sara grinned. "Wanna trade your blonde for my brunette?"

"W-w-what?"

"I take that as a yes. Detective, where have you been? I need a word with you." Sara got up, grabbed Sofia's arm and pulled her in her bedroom.

"Is that…?" Sofia found her voice back, looking at the closed door in Sara's bedroom.

"Yes."

"What is she doing here?"

"Surprising the doc. She thought it's Jules' condo, not mine and wanted to leave, I told her to stay."

"How much time did you have with her? Since the phone call to Jules?"

"Why do you know of the phone call?"

"I was with her."

"What?"

"Yeah, we had a date."

"A date?"

"Uh-hum. Swimming. She told me, as me therapist, I need to balance my life, do something that relaxes me. Swimming is perfect. Would you like to join me the next time?"

"Me? Why?"

"I want to see you in a short bikini…it's good for you too, Sara." Sofia laughed and sat next to Sara on the bed. She sighed and dropped back.

"Maybe. Is it crowded?"

"No. And they've a hot water pool with water massage, that's so nice. I think it could be perfect after a long night, get some hot water massage and after that straight to bed."

"Sounds not too bad."

"It's great." Sofia rolled on her side, closed her eyes. She was tired and she had to work tonight. Maybe she should get one or two more hours of sleep.

"How much time should we give them to celebrate their reunion?" Sara lay next to Sofia. No reason to sit around.

"Mhm, I think they can come to us. I might be asleep by then, but I'm sure, you'll wake me up in time for work."

"Who said I let you sleep here?"

"I know it." Sofia got her arm casually around Sara's waist. "Twenty minutes power nap?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Sara closed her eyes. Twenty minutes sleep were a good idea, she had a lack of sleep because she got up too early and went to bed too late.

* * *

"Look at them! They look really cute snuggled up together, but it's not very polite to fall asleep while you have guests." Jules grinned at Sara and Sofia, who were on Sara's bed, slowly waking up.

"Twenty minutes power nap." Sara mumbled.

"More like two hours, sweetie. You left the living room two hours ago."

"Really?" She risked an eye and saw, Jules was right. Almost time to go to work.

"I wouldn't mind another two hours." Sofia yawed and twinkled to Jules and Nina. "The two of you looked like you prepared the room for the night. Changed clothes."

"You're not very discreet, Sofia."

"I'm a detective, I notice things like that." She pulled Sara closer in her arm. They had slept on the blanket and it was a little bit fresh now. Sara's body heat was exactly what she needed to feel warm again.

"We want to order some food, are you interested in Chinese? After I didn't bring any pizza. Or are you happy with yourselves?"

"I think I can have both, Sofia and Chinese."

"Yeah, I can also handle Chinese and Sara. Do we have to get up?"

"Sooner or later. I don't think we can both call in sick."

"Bugger." Sofia let go of Sara and sat on the bed. "I've to say a little sleep is really nice after swimming. The next time we go swimming, Jules, I've to make sure Sara is here for the relaxing part."

"Take her with you, you should go at least once a week. It won't harm the geek to get a hobby and go swimming."

"Order the bloody food, doc." Sara grumbled and threw the two women out of her room.

"No need to say that I like her idea." Sofia smiled.

"Thought so. Not crowded?"

"No."

"Alright, we'll give it a try next week. After all, I'm a San Francisco girl, I love the ocean. The pool is a sorry excuse but the best you can get here." Sara cocked her head. "Tell me, detective, if you like the water so much, what do you think of getting a jet ski and have some fun on Lake Meat?"

"You show me that you can swim and I show you how to handle a jet ski." Sofia grinned.

"Smug bitch. Who says you'll win the race?"

"The blonde always comes first."

"Yeah, they're easy to please, that's why men like them. Not much work, not much of a challenge. I didn't know you see that as an advantage."

"Bite me, Sidle."

"No, you'd like that too much." Sara got up and got pulled back to the bed immediately. Off guard and hit by surprise, Sara found herself under Sofia.

"I got you! Twenty years of material arts and I got you!"

"Sofia, I need a second to get you on the ground."

"I got you! You weren't prepared for that."

"No, I didn't think, I can't trust you."

"Your luck that I know, that you trust me. So tell me, that's the important part of this sentence, Sara, tell me, not show me, what to do if somebody gets you like this. What can you do to get yourself out of that misery. I mean, I've my whole weight on you, I've both of your hands pinned down and you can not move your legs a lot. How you do get out of this?"

"Do you want to learn material arts?"

"I had the basis years ago, it wouldn't hurt to know some tricks."

"I suppose you'll have somebody on top you don't like."

"Otherwise I wouldn't try to get away."

"Alright. What you can do is if the person lowers their head, that you break the nose with your head. That gives you usually some flexibility with the arms for a second." Sara moved her body a bit and out of the blue Sofia was under Sara.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll show you, it's better when we do that somewhere with more space. Does Greg has any plans with his empty room?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"We'll get a mat and I'll teach you some things of self-defense. Refresh your knowledge from police academy…did you have crazy colleagues? Like in the movie?"

"I've a crazy colleague now. She's a CSI and ouch…you pinched me!"

"You deserved it."

"That's so sissy like, pinching the other. I thought you know the real stuff."

"Honey, you don't want me to do the real stuff." Sara grinned, pulled Sofia on her feet and both left the room. Jules and Nina were in the living room.

"What took so long?"

"I wanted to follow you, but Sofia threw me on the bed and pinned me under her."

"I won't say what I want to say, because of the woman next to me, so I'll try something else: you got laid and let her finish you off in only five minutes? Can't you enjoy her and forget the bloody food?"

"She made me hungry."

"I wish it would be real." Jules sighed. "Don't you think they're cute together?" She asked Nina.

"Leave me out of this."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a guest and I don't want to be kicked out of the condo after I unpacked my stuff and we made some space in the spare bedroom."

"She won't kick you out."

"Jules is right on that. I learnt a few things within the last years and I won't kick anybody out for no reason."

"Maybe you'll see my words as a reason."

"Can't be that bad, can it?"

"She dares you, Nina." Jules smiled a bit.

"I've seen the two for a minute, I talked to Sara a few moments, what do you expect me to say?"

"As a profiler you're suppose to know people without seeing them, only by hearing things about them, see, what they do." Sofia sat on an armchair, a leg casually over the armrest.

"I think you're both amazed how good you get along. And I think you both like the fact, that you can trust the other one and that's very important for you. I've no idea if Jules' idea of you being a couple will work out, if you want that. But I think you both know the other one is good for you. And having a really good friend is worth more than an alright lover."

"Do you have that, an alright lover?" Sara asked coy.

"I've a wonderful woman by my side."

"Nice answer."

"You know it's true."

"I do. So don't you dare to take her away. She'll stay in Vegas, you want her, you can have her, if you let her stay here. Means, you've to move to Vegas. No long distance relationship, no other city. Take the whole packet now or leave it. Don't you dare to hurt her or you'll get in serious trouble; with the detective and me." Sara leant back on the door frame. She didn't lose contact with Nina's eyes, she wanted the other woman to know, she was serious about every word she had said.

"I won't take her away. We'll see what will happen, there are a few more weeks left in Quantico."

"I've a job with the LVPD, as a psychologist and as a profiler. Both part time. They need a another part time profiler, Nina applied for the job." Jules' eyes showed much she liked that and that she was very happy about that.

"Like I did for a few other cities, I want to work part time as a profiler and part time as a psychiatrist. Like Jules, I don't want to give up my old job."

"You could share an office complex." Sofia said.

"We haven't made any plans." Jules stopped her friend from making plans for her. It wasn't like Nina and she were a couple for ages, they knew each other for three or four months, they were together for a little bit more than a month. Whatever would happen in the future, they wouldn't make too many plans now.

* * *

Sara had danced an hour or so. They were all out, having a long night at "Double Choc". Greg had brought his new girlfriend, soon to be girlfriend, or whatever she was for him. So far it looked like both were getting serious, none of them had danced with anybody else than the other. Janet. They had met at the place, where Greg played bowling twice a week. Sara hadn't really talked to her, Greg had never took her home, but his eyes were smiling, when he talked about her and when she was around, he seemed to forget the rest of the world.

Jules and Nina got a cheap flight from Quantico to Vegas. They arrived in the evening, would stay until the morning after tomorrow. A short time, no question, but Sara was happy to have Jules back. The psychologist had made sure she and Sara had some time alone, so that they could talk. Now Jules was dancing with Nina, not letting her out of her arms or out of her sight.

Sofia was dancing too. Soon after she had arrived a man, she had danced with the last two times, was by her side and got her on the dance floor. Sara had to smile. Was the blonde about to lose her heart? Would she finally give in and give a man a chance? It looked like. He never let her leave his side, bought her drinks all night and didn't waste a second for any other woman.

And Sara? Sara had enjoyed a few dances, she had talked for a while to her ex, who had stopped working two hours ago. He had left to go home and she thought, it was a good idea to do the same. It was after three in the morning, not too late for her, being a nightshift person, but the nights off were there to spend at least some time in bed.

* * *

"What do you think of another dance?" Sofia asked Kurt. For the third night she danced with him. He was a good dancer, a funny guy and he had only eyes for Sofia. She liked the attention he gave her. More important, there had been no pressure of him, he never tried to force to anything. When she had told him, she wanted to go home alone, he was alright with that.

"I like to dance." He pulled her close into his arms. It wasn't a slow song, but Sofia didn't mind. You could dance close without dancing slow.

"This is a great song." She said.

"They played it already once, I think more people like it."

"Yeah, it's kind of cool. I like the guitar."

"It's a hot song." He had leaded them a little bit further away from the main dance crowd to a side of the dance floor.

"Kurt…"

"Yeah?" His hands weren't anymore where they were supposed to be when you were dancing. They were lower, he grabbed her ass with them, letting his hands run through her back and back to her ass.

"Don't." Not that it didn't feel good, but it didn't fit. Somehow, she didn't feel comfortable with his hands over her body. Maybe she needed to get used to have strange hands on her body again. It had been a while, that she was closer to a man.

"Honey, we're dancing."

"Your hands don't belong there."

"They belong everywhere on you."

"Not for dancing." Not at the moment, at least.

"We did three nights nothing else than dancing, I don't plan to go on with dancing in the club, when we can dance somewhere else another dance."

"Kurt…no…" Didn't she just think, it was nice, that he didn't put any pressure on her?

"Come on, don't play prude. I saw you dancing, I danced with you three fucking nights. I think it's time we take things a little further." He tried to kiss her on the lips. Sofia moved her head away, tried to get out of his arms, but he was stronger.

"Kurt…"

"Don't play me, Sofia. I know what you want, but if you want to play untouchable, you can do that. It's a hot game, it will fit perfect to the rest of the night."

"What are you…?" She moved her head again to avoid his lips. What was happened to him? He had been such a nice man the last nights. Never tried anything stupid, never tried to push her in any direction. Now it seems like he wanted to push her, no matter what she wanted.

"I think we'll go now."

"I don't want to go." Well, she did. But not with him. "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Didn't ask what you want, I told you, we'll go now."

"No." Sofia had no idea why she wasn't able to get herself out of the grip of the man. She was a damn detective, she knew what to do. Why was she like a helpless child as soon as she wasn't wearing her badge? She knew she could fight him, but somehow her body didn't do, what it was supposed to do. It got rigid and made it very easy for him.

He had already started to pull her away from the dance floor, towards the exit when Sara crossed their way.

"Sofia?"

"She'll leave with me." Kurt pushed Sara away.

"Sofia, are you alright?"

Why couldn't she tell Sara, she wasn't alright, that she didn't want to go with Kurt? Why was her whole body not acting in any way? It was like Kurt had full control above her and only he could make her body move.

"She's fine. Get lost."

"I didn't ask you." Sara didn't move. Kurt was almost a foot taller than Sara, he had fifty pounds on her, but she didn't move an inch.

"Are you making trouble?"

"Let go of her hand."

"Mind your own business."

"That's what I do."

"She's not your business, dike. Get lost or you'll regret it."

"Leave. Her. Alone." Sara eyed him. Anger control. So far she did good. A few years ago he would be on the floor with at least a broken nose.

Sofia felt like being in a dream. She saw everything, she even saw herself, but she couldn't act, couldn't do anything. It was like she was watching a movie, knowing what would happen to the character, if she didn't do anything. But you can't do anything in a movie, all you can do was watching, hoping the character reacted herself.

Sofia didn't see Kurt's fist shooting forwards. She didn't realized he tried to knock Sara out. The brunette did. She dug, turned her right foot and kicked Kurt with her left foot straight in the crotch. She wore black leather shoes, with a one inch heel, that got smaller and sharp and found it's way into the man, who went don't immediately, groaning. Finally Sofia's hand was released. but she couldn't move. It was like she was frozen.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that." He tried to get up, stumbled towards Sara to attack her, who simply let him fly over her shoulder. Like Sofia in the desert, he crashed on the ground. By now the security men had noticed them and two rushed to them.

"What is going on here?"

"He tried to force her to follow him. I guess we're looking at attempting rape."

"Aren't you the ex chick of Ben?" The taller one asked.

"I'm not a chick, I'm a CSI, I work law enforcement and know what I say. Will you take care of this piece of shit or do I have to call the police?"

"She is Ben's ex." The smaller one grinned. "I remember her charm."

"Police?" Sara asked annoyed.

"We'll do that for you. Don't worry, we'll make sure, he'll get to your colleagues."

"Good. If you want them to take care of him, tell them they can have my statement. Otherwise make sure he won't come in here again."

"You bet we will."

"Thanks." Sara waited until the men pulled a swearing Kurt away before she turned to Sofia. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Even her voice didn't work the way Sofia wanted it to work.

"Come on, I'll get us a cab." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms. "I think it's time to get you home. Is it alright for you to stay at my place?"

"Yeah." Sofia wasn't able to think straight or act in any way. She wasn't even able to speak. She was like a doll without battery.

"Okay." Sara left her arm around Sofia's waist. Slowly they walked out.

The cold air was good for Sofia, she felt how the clouds and the fog in her head slowly disappeared. By the time they were at Sara's condo, Sofia was almost feeling like being awake again. Unfortunately with this she also realized what had happened and that made her collapse on Sara's carpet in the hallway. Tears burst out of her eyes and she started to tremble.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, it's alright." Sara got her arms around Sofia, kneeing on the floor.

"I…he…I…"

"Sssshhhhh." Sara got Sofia on her feet and pulled her carefully in her bedroom. "It's alright, nothing happened."

"He…oh god." Sara got Sofia on her bed, took off Sofia's and her shoes, pushed the blonde carefully down and lay behind her, spooning her, giving her some space to calm and the feeling of being protected at the same time.

One arm around Sofia's body, the other softly running over the blonde's arm, Sara tried to calm her friend down. She was glad she had watched her friend. When the man had started to pull Sofia towards the exit and Sofia looked like she wasn't reacting in any kind of way, Sara knew something was wrong and walked over as fast as possible.

"Nothing will happen to you, Sofia. You're safe here and you know that. I take care of you, no need to be scared anymore." Sara pulled Sofia closer in her arms, turned her, so that the face of the blonde was resting on Sara's shoulder. She felt tears, she felt how Sofia was still trembling and that her skin was ice cold. With one hand she pulled the blanket above them. More comfort. More security.

Sara had no idea for how long they stayed like this. It seemed to be something like ages until Sofia's breath became steady, her body didn't feel like ice anymore and the tears stopped.

"Sara?" Sofia's voice was thin, it was broken and full of fear.

"Yes Honey?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong." Sara wished Jules was here. The psychologist knew what to say, what to do. Sara wasn't good with comforting people, she had no idea what they wanted to hear, what they needed to hear. How could she? Nobody had taken care of Sara when she needed help.

"He could have hurt you."

"Me? No." Sara got her left index finger softly under Sofia's chin and tried to lift it up to see the blonde's eyes. There was no resistance. It was dark in the room, Sara couldn't see much of Sofia's eyes, but she saw the pain.

"Twenty years of material arts, Babe. He never had a chance." She blinked, pulled Sofia a little higher so that their were cheek to cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Sofia cried without tears, holding on to Sara.

"No need to. Friends are there to help you when you need them."

"I'm a disgrace for the whole law enforcement."

"Why would my favorite detective be a disgrace? The one who makes always sure, that I'm safe and don't leave the scene without protection. Why are you offending my lovely blonde future captain?"

"I'll never make it to captain."

"And why is that?"

"You saw me. I can't handle one man, how am I suppose to be a captain when I'm totally helpless."

"I've never seen you helpless when we were working, Sofia. You're always in control."

"I wasn't. Remember the Bell shooting? The death of officer Kamen. I'm so often helpless and useless."

"If you dare to say one more time that you're useless, I'll take you out to the desert and make you kiss the sand again! You are not useless, Sofia! Never ever say something stupid like that again! You are a great detective, you were a great CSI and you didn't kill Bell, like it wasn't your fault that Kamen died."

"I watched her dying."

"And since when can you see gas? Since when do you have the ability of seeing invisible things? Tell me, because I don't know anybody who can do things like that. We might have to send you to special force with these skills."

"I could have seen that she had stopped breathing."

"You know that was impossible."

"Like to get rid off this guy."

That wasn't impossible for some people, it had been impossible for Sofia and Sara was sure, there was a reason why the blonde couldn't react the way she usually reacts.

"Would you like to tell me why you let him pull you? And don't give me any bullshit like, you're a disgrace for the law enforcement or any other stupid lies. Tell me it's not my business and it's alright, but don't tell me stupid lies. Please." Sara softly kissed Sofia's cheek. The kiss tasted salty. There were more tears, but Sofia wasn't trembling anymore. Every now and then a shiver ran through her body, but she was on her way to get her control back.

"I think I'm helpless when it comes to my private life. At least when it includes men and denying their wishes."

"He wanted to take you home, his place."

"Yes."

"You told him you don't want."

"I…I think…maybe…I…I can't remember…maybe I did or say something that made him believe I wanted the same."

"As far as it looked to me, you made yourself clear, that you didn't want to go with him. Even a blind man could see that your body language was 'no' and I'm sure you told him so."

Did she? Sofia couldn't remember.

_I don't plan to go with dancing in the club when we can dance somewhere else another dance_. She could hear his words.

_I think we'll go now._

_I don't want to go. I don't want to go anywhere with you._

_Didn't ask what you want, I told you, we'll go now._

_No._

She had said told him she didn't want to go with him, he hadn't bothered. He knew she wasn't able to stop him, that she would come with him, that he could do everything he wanted. Easy prey.

"It's over, Sofia. It's alright."

Sofia hadn't noticed that she was crying again, trembled. Sara had hardened the grip, let one hand caress the back of the blonde.

"I'm sorry you had and have to see this."

"I'm happy I saw what happened because I stopped this guy. Otherwise he might have gotten you with him and I'm sure, he didn't have anything nice in mind. Friends do take care of each other, Sofia. It's nothing about weakness or things like that. It's friendship, you take care of the people you love. You'd do the same for me. Next time it will be you, who'll get me out of danger. It's not weakness, it's friendship."

"What tells you I'd get you out of a situation like this? Beside the fact that you don't need any help, because you can help yourself, you're not weak."

"There are situations when material arts can't help. When the perpetrator has a gun, when somebody slips you drugs…or when there's something that reminds you of the past and makes you stop acting the way you act ordinary."

Sofia said nothing. It was the last point. Always the last point that got her into trouble. As soon as she was reminded of the time in high school, the way she had been helpless, the way these boys had played her, she was helpless, couldn't remember a single thing she had learnt in police force. She was a victim. And men saw that she was a victim.

"Did Jules ever mentioned anything about me and my past?"

"Not a single word."

The therapist didn't talk about things you tell her in private. No matter how close Jules and Sara were, and no matter how good Sara and Sofia got along, Jules hadn't said a word. Just the way it was suppose to be.

"I had…I was…there were…fuck." Sofia buried her face in Sara's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell, Sofia. Don't do anything that gives you pain."

"I'm so stupid."

"You're not."

"I am. Always have, always will."

"No."

"Sara, I…I'm not a good detective."

"We were through that, Sofia. You're a great detective, I trust you with my life and I don't do that with many people. Actually there are only five and you're in my top three."

"You shouldn't do that. You saw tonight that I'm not reliable."

"Bullshit."

"You think I could help you if you were in my shoes."

"I don't think so, I know so!"

"Why do you trust me that much?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because…I don't think I'm a big help when you're in danger. I can't take care of myself how could I take care of you?"

"Because the friendship deal is, you take care of the other. It's my job to take care of you and it's your job to take care of me. So far you did all your jobs more than perfect."

"I was helpless tonight."

"Not your job to scare the guy away, it's my job as your friend. You have to take care of me, I'm fine so you did a good job."

"Sara, I…" Sofia sighed. There was something inside her that wanted to tell Sara everything and there was the side of her, that always stopped her from talking to people about her past. It was a battle of these two sides and she wanted the first side to win. It was Sara, she had saved Sofia tonight, she deserved to know the whole story.

"I was practically rape twice when I was a teenager." She had never called it rape. Was it the right way to explain what happened to her? She didn't want to sleep with these boys, they made her sleep with them. They didn't use physical power, but they manipulated her, without caring how she felt.

"And as soon as a man tries to force you into something you feel like being a teenager again and you can't push him away."

"Yes." Somehow Sofia was happy that Sara didn't say that she was sorry. It wasn't Sara's fault and Sofia hated it when people pretended they were sorry when they weren't.

"That might be like twenty years ago, but there's a very important difference between then and now."

"Which one?" Sofia didn't see one, she was still unable to push men away when they started to do things, she didn't want.

"You've got us now and one of us will always have an eye on you. I always have an eye on you when we're out."

"Are you my guardian angel?" What a stupid question. She was a detective, a grown-up woman and not a little child, who believed in angels and guardian angels.

"If you want."

"Angel Sara." Sofia put her head on Sara's shoulder so that she could see the eyes of the brunette. "I told Jules of these things. That was when she had to forget one of her rules and hugged me, us both laying on the couch."

"You were there as a friend, not as a patient, Sofia. No matter if you got the appointment under a different name, as soon as you were in the room, you were Sofia and you are Jules' friend. There'll never be a therapist – patient relationship with a friend.

"I go to her office like a patient."

"I'm sure you could meet her anywhere else."

"Yes, she offered me that we can meet wherever I want. The thing is, I like it in there. It's cozy and I feel safe. I like the fact that nobody comes in and we have some privacy. And she doesn't try to poison me with tea anymore."

Sara had to laugh. "She's got coffee for you?"

"No, when I don't have my own coke, she has one for me."

"Good to know." Sara stroke a strand of hair out of Sofia's face. There were traces of tears, the blue eyes were swollen, were red, but Sofia's breath was even now.

"Can I ask you something very personal, Sara?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been betrayed by a lover? Not only that he or she had sex with somebody else while you were together, but that you got played right from the beginning."

"I got betrayed, but not played right from the beginning. Not that I found out."

"It happened to me twice. My first boyfriend…the first boy I slept with is a better description, slept with me because he had a bet running with his friends. Who could get a virgin to bed the fasted. It took him two weeks to make me believe he loved me and that we'll stay together forever. A cute guy, played football, exactly what every girl dreams of. He slept with me, a few days later I saw him kissing another girl. When I asked him what he was doing he laughed at me and told me about the bet. Not the best way to end a relationship."

"You didn't kick him in his crotch so that there was no way he could be any use to a woman for a few weeks?"

"I was a teenager, he caught me off guard, I was so hurt, there was no way I was able to do anything than crying."

"And the captain didn't lock him up?" Sara knew Sofia's mother wasn't what you called squeamish. Sara could image captain Curtis locking up a boy who hurt Sofia.

"The captain doesn't know about this. She has no idea that this guy ever existed. Same like the second guy, who was the perfect gentleman, with flowers, candy, everything you could ask for. Five minutes after he got what he wanted he left me alone in the desert. Told me, it was a bet, the same guys like the boy, who got me in bed the month before. They wanted to find out who could get one of the ex girls into bed first. He got a text from a friend, that he had a girl in bed that night, so he had lost but thought, after he spent so much money on me, he wanted to collect what was his. I tramped home and after that I stopped having relationships. Not that I ever really had one.

When I'm with a guy, I make sure that I kick him out of my life as soon as I think he might have lost his interests or he could lose it soon. I can't risk that any one of them leaves me again, so I leave them. And tonight…Kurt was a funny guy, it was nice with him the last two nights, he seemed to be nice until tonight…I don't know what I did wrong to give him the impression, I want to sleep with him."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Somehow he must have gotten this idea. He didn't try anything the first two times."

"He was testing the water, played nice guy and tonight he wanted to get what he was working on the last two nights."

"Why can't I find somebody to trust? Somebody, who doesn't think of sex as soon as we had some nice time together, who doesn't try to force me into something? I'm tired of having short time relationships, I want somebody in my life, I can trust, I can stay with and who makes me lose my fear of being left…that will be probably a big job for Jules. To make me believe in a real relationship and not to give up after a while to avoid being left."

"The doc can do that, but I think if you find the right person, this person will make you feel that you have no need to worry."

"I've never spent a night with somebody in bed without thinking, I'll get left alone again first thing in the morning."

"We didn't have sex so it probably doesn't count, but I don't leave you in the morning when you sleep in my bed…and when I do, it's only to make some coffee for us." Sara smiled a bit.

Sofia had to laugh shortly. "To share a bed with you is something new for me. It feels good, I like it. I like the feeling of having somebody next to me without worrying what might happen during the night. I know when I sleep by your side, I'm safe and I can relax. Like your proved tonight, you make sure I'm fine, nothing will happen to me. It's a good feeling to have you in my arms, to be in your arms and sleep. And the fresh coffee after sleep is another good thing. You are always awake before I am, so there's always a coffee waiting for me."

"Part of the service."

"Part of the reason why I like to stay here."

"You get this service too when you sleep in the guest room or the couch. Or your new room, that's less than twenty yards away."

"Yeah but your bed is much more comfortable than the couch and the guest room is packed with Jules' stuff and I don't want to know what I might find there accidentally."

"Fluffy cuffs?"

"Probably the most innocent thing she has in there."

Sara laughed loud. "What do you think of Jules?"

"When it comes to the bedroom? I try not to think about that. I'll flush. I'm sure there are things inside I haven't seen or heard of."

"Oh Sofia, you've too much fantasy. I can tell you, all Jules needs is herself. Beside the fact that she makes you feel good by only being with you, she has wonderful hands and lips. You might meet her hands soon."

"I don't think Nina will like that."

"Not like that. Your mind is too dirty, Honey."

"When it comes to Jules, it's difficult not to think dirty."

"She'll like that statement. No, I mean she can give you a really good massage. Ask her the next time when you're in her office, if she can't give you a little massage to relax, you'll be surprised how good it feels, how much more relaxed you are after that. She can work magic on my back, all tensions are gone after ten minutes of her hands on me."

"Therapist, physio, friend, is there anything she isn't for you?"

"Dispensable."

* * *

When Sara woke up she had Sofia in her arms. The blonde had stayed with Sara, she needed somebody around, somebody to hold her. Carefully Sara got her arm back from under Sofia and got up. Her condo was quiet and empty. At least there were no people around. Since Greg had his condo next door, Jules and Nina slept there in one of the guest rooms. It was easier, Sara's guest room was too full with Jules' things.

It was noon, no need to make some breakfast. Sara made some coffee and switched on the oven. Time for some real food. There was some self made bread, she only needed to heat a little bit up. With the warm bread, a coffee and her sun glasses she sat down on her balcony and enjoyed the silence for a moment. That was life. Despite all the bad things in her life, things she had to face every day because of her job, things, that happened to her, her friends, it was a good life. Sometimes she needed a minute or two to appreciate all the good things in life. They were so easily forgotten.

"Private quiet time or company?" Sofia asked when she came out to Sara half an hour later.

"Your company is always wanted." Sara smiled.

"Thanks." Sofia had a coffee and a donut. Last week she had stocked Sara's freezer with donuts and Sara had put one of them in oven, when she reheated her bread; knowing, Sofia wanted one for lunch.

"And thanks for the donut. I was starving."

"You're always starving when donuts, bagels or muffins are around."

"Not…entire true." Sofia laughed. "I like eating them and my stomach reminds me of the nice things in the fridge, freezer or wherever, so that my brain can make sure, I don't forget other important things. Things, that are not related to food."

"There are important things in your life and they're not related to food?" Sara teased. "So it can't be coffee."

"I know a brunette, who's very important to me."

"Your psychologist?"

"She's important too. The CSI is more important."

"Why?"

"She takes care of me, let me sleep in her bed. I guess, she likes me too."

"Got any evidence on that, detective? Or are you fishing?"

"Isn't it enough evidence, that she let me sleep in her bed? She doesn't strike me like somebody, who gets random people in her bed."

"So you're special."

"I hope."

Sara smiled and took Sofia's hand. "You know."

"Yeah." Sofia's face got serous. "Thanks, Sara. I don't want to think of might have happened last night, if you haven't helped me out."

"That's what friends are for. I told you, you'd do the same for me."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"What do you know?" Greg came on the balcony, hair standing all directions, big smile on his face and Janet next to him.

"I know things about you, Janet doesn't know, but surely wants to hear." Sara grinned.

"Don't you dare…"

"Yeah, there are some stories about Greg…we need a girl's night."

"Janet, I think, we'll go back to my condo. These woman are nasty."

"I think, it sounds interesting what they say."

"No! We want to leave…" He saw Sofia's donut. "We might stay if we get some donuts."

"They are in the freezer, help yourself."

"Freezer? That will take ages…"

"There's a donut shop around the corner." Janet started.

"Too far away."

"Nonsense. I'll get us some fresh donuts. I'm sure, Jules and Nina want some too and maybe Sofia and Sara can handle a second one too."

"I never had one, I had some eggs."

"Honey, you don't need to…"

"It's alright, Greg. Next time breakfast is on you." Janet kissed Greg shortly, smiled at the women and left.

Greg dropped on his chair. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"She leaves the condo to get you some fresh donuts? I could fall for her too." Sofia grinned.

"Never ever touch her, she's mine."

"That means, the puppy found his bitch and won't go out hunting anymore?" Sara asked.

"Yes. I'm happy with the one I've got. Beside the fact that she leaves to get me some donuts, she's wonderful."

"Good to hear. I hope, it will work out for you two."

"Thanks." Greg looked at Sofia, his smile disappeared and he got serious. "What was that fuss about Kurt yesterday? Why did the security guys got him out?"

"Because he's an idiot."

"He seemed to be nice the last nights."

"That's what I thought until he proved me wrong." Sofia sighed.

"Do you want to tell me or isn't it my business?"

"He wanted me to join him, wanted me at his place."

"Understandable."

"I said no, I wanted some more time, he didn't accept that and tried to force me with him. Twenty years of material arts changed his mind and the security guys disposed him."

"Idiot."

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Now. Got a guardian angel, who took care of me." Sofia smiled at Sara. She didn't want to tell Greg the whole story, why she hadn't been able to help herself out of trouble and it looked like, Greg didn't want to ask.

"We see him again, we'll give him a hard time. Nobody gets his hands on one of my bitches without getting some sharp puppy teeth in his ass. I'll get the license plate of this punk, one of the traffic cops owes me a favor, I think, Kurt will violate some traffic rules next week and it will be expensive and if he might attack an officer, he might spend a night in custody."

"Don't waste your energy on him."

"I don't, I enjoy some practical joke. What about some sugar in his tank? Or we scratch BASTARD or WANKER on his hood."

"He'd know it has something with Sofia to do and she'll get the trouble." Sara said. "I think, he got her statement and if he doesn't, he'll learn in a very painful, self-defensive way, what the word "no" means."

"So because his pants were too tight, he lost the chance to be the lucky man by your side? I hope, he'll regret it. He won't get a better one than you, Sofia." Greg pulled Sofia on his lap. "You're worth waiting for and if he doesn't understand that, doesn't see that, he's not worth being with you."

"Thanks." Sofia snuggled into Greg's arms. There, she trusted Greg, she had no problems to have him close. It wasn't her mistake, it was the fault of the men when she withdrew.

"Give yourself some credit and some time, the right one will be out somewhere. And he'll have a lot of time on his hands, his brain in his head and will make you happy. I know it doesn't look like, this, but not all men are idiots. Every know and then my species gets a smart member. We're rare, but we're there."

"Unfortunately most times the smart ones are gay."

"I'm not."

"I thought the good looking ones are gay." Sara wondered.

"I'm not."

"No, you're…open-minded and taken. She gets donuts for you."

"She's wonderful, I've to repeat it, again and again."


End file.
